


Merlin's Secret Revealed

by Biotech1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Druids, Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biotech1/pseuds/Biotech1
Summary: Arthur invites a druid man to Camelot to try to make peace between Camelot and the druids. But what happens when the druid man tries to attack king Arthur? Will Merlin be able to save him? Reveal fic. No slash. OOC.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come in" King Arthurs deep voice said. It was all sore for yelling at the knights yesterday during training. 'They could be so clumsy sometimes, almost as bad as Merlin.' Arthur chuckled quietly thinking of how no one could be as clumsy as Merlin.

The Guards opened up the doors to the thrown room. That's when Arthur saw the man who had knocked.

He was a large man in smelly old torn cloths. He looked as if they were his only cloths and he had spent years wearing them. 'and probably never washed them' Arthur thought with another chuckle.

The man walked confidently up to Arthur as if he were a noble and not a poor druid. 'He was sorta worried. What if everything didn't go as planned? What if something went wrong? He had heard so many prophecies about the king.' Then he got a grip on himself. This was his mission, he had to complete it. Arthur thought he saw a worried look cross the mans face for a brief second before it was replaced with a determined look.

"I am glad that you could come. I would like to talk to you about bringing peace between the druids and Camelot." Arthur said looking down at the dirty man. 'I know that this is dangerous, making an alliance with someone with magic. Dad would never have done this. But we need their supplies, and they keep attacking us, I have no choice' Arthur had made up his mind. He was going to put all thoughts of magic aside and make the alliance.

The 2 men spent the next few hours talking and discussing treaties, It was a long and boring event for both the men, but it had to be done. The druid man let his hand fall from the table he was sat at, and quietly pulled his dagger from his pants. That's when he felt it. The presents of strong magic. He chose to ignore it though, he was on a mission. A mission to kill the king.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin could feel that something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Merlins eyes widened with fear. 'It Arthur' merlin thought and started running to the thrown room.

When he got to the thrown room he was out of breath and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. 'for the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, I am not that in fit. You would think that after all of the chores I do for Arthur that I would be more in fit. But I gue…' Merlins thoguths were interrupted with a scream.

Merlin ignored the guards and barged into the thrown room.

What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Arthur was up against a wall with a man holding a knife to his throat. Merlin saw blood running down his side indicating that he had already been stabbed in his side.

"let go of him!" Merlin screamed at the man with just a hint of anger in this voice. The man laughed and didn't even turn around.

"Merlin get out of here! You will only make things worse!" Arthur said through gritted teeth, he was obviously in a lot of pain. The blood ws starting to pool on the ground.

"I said get away from him!" Merlins voice now had a lot more anger in it and this time the man turned around to face the raven haired boy. As soon as he did his eyes went large and he paled. He dropped the knife and started to back away from merlin. "E-E-Emrys" The man stuttered, in obvious fear and shock.

As soon as the man said his name he paled as well. 'had he actually just said that! How did this man know who he is? Oh that's right! He is a druid.' Merlin mentally punched himself for forgetting something as important as that. 'Wait. He knows who I am, and just told everyone.' Merlins stomach churned, He went even paler if that is possible and sweat started to form on hi brow. What has he done?

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." Merlin tried to do everything he could to remain calm, but his eyes told the true story. The druid man had backed up stubbling a few times till he got to a wall behind him. "Emry's" The man kept on repeating it as if trying to get him self to absorb the words, like he didn't believe them. Then realization dawned on him and it was written all over his face. "I am so sorry my lord! I am so sorry! Please don't hurt me." The man said begging for forgivness. Arthur turned to the man when he said my lord only to notice that he was saying it to Merlin when he bowed to Merlin. "Merlin! Lord!" Arthur said with a laugh. "Merlin is a manservant!" Arthur coudnt believe the scene that was playing out before his eyes. But why did merlin look so terrified?

That's when merlin noticed the druid mans eyes flash red and he turned to face Arthur. "I have my mission. I must Complete it. Must obey Morganas orders" The mans tone of voice had no emotion in it, almost like a puppet, like he wasn't even there.

"Efallai y cleddyf hwn pierce ei enaid" The man whispered. But merlin heard it. One of the swords ca,e out of one of the knights hand and headed right twards Arthurs heart.

Merlin didn't even have time to think, he just responded. As soon as he heard the spell come from the other sorcerers mouth he went to Arthurs defense.

"yn darian i amddiffyn" Merlin said and his eyes turned a bright gold. A blue shimmering shield appeared infront of Arthur and when the sword struck it, it bounced off and fell to the ground.

Then the druid man vanished into thin air.

Merlin kept his head down knowing that all the people in his room were staring at him in disbelief. He just couldn't bare to look at any of them in the eye. That's when he heard a smack come from Arthurs direction as Arthur fell to the ground no longer about to stand with all of the blood loss.

Merlin shrieked and ran over to Arthur to make sure he was ok. When merlin was almost to Arthur though a sword came out infront of him to stop him from getting close to the king. Merlin looked up to see Leon with eyes full of betrayal, hurt, and anger.

Leon felt so betrayed. So angery. First Merlin betrays us by using magic and then he tryes to run over to Arthur, probably to finish him off. That had to be his plan right? All magic users are evil. Leon believed that full heartedly until he saw merlin eyes. In his blue eyes he saw fear, so much fear. He also saw concern. Leon was in such a state of shock that he didn't even notice when he owered his sword until merlin had knelt down at Arthurs side.

Merlin didn't dare look into Arthurs eyes. He checked the wound. "He has lost a lot of blood. To much blood. He will die within the hour if I don't help him. Please let me help him!" Merlin pleaded to Leon. Fear in his voice. But it wasn't fear of being discovered, or even fear of being executed. It was fear of loosing Arthur. All that Leon could do was nod. He was still in shock but he could not loose his king. "Heal clwyf hwn. Ei gwneud yn ddim mwy. Ei gwneud yn newydd ac yn ei gwneud yn diflannu." Merlin said and he could feel his eyes turn the magical gold. Leon and the rest of the knights gasped as the wound began to vanish, to heal itself. That's when merlin looked into Arthurs eyes.

It broke merlins heart into a million pieces when he saw Arthurs expression. His eyes said so many things, Anger, hurt, betrayal, disgust, fear. The fear was the most visable. And that killed merlin, it made merlin fall backard and get up and run out of the room. All the knights in to much shock to say anything or to stop him.

Efallai y cleddyf hwn pierce ei enaid- May this sword pierce his soul

yn darian i amddiffyn- A shield to protect

Heal clwyf hwn . Ei gwneud yn ddim mwy . Ei gwneud yn newydd ac yn ei gwneud yn diflannu .- Heal this wound. Make it no more. Make it new and make it disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: sorry it is such a short chapter! i will try better next time! please review! a review from a guest is:
> 
> :Couple of points:
> 
> * Merlin is not clumsy - it was written out of his character before the end of season two. =  
> * Arthur would not refer to Uther as 'Dad' but 'father'.  
> * It's 'presence' when talking about sensing the magic.  
> * Also, why would the Druid be so poorly dressed if he's representing all the Druids? They've always be dressed well even if simply.
> 
> My answer:
> 
> I liked him better when he was clumsy, i think it makes a better story.
> 
> I changed it to father! thx for the help!
> 
> My laptop doesn't have autocorrect so i didn't realize my mistake, thanks for pointing it out!
> 
> Idk thats just how i imagine him in my head!
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own merlin.

Chapter 3

Once everyone had come out of their shock they realized that the sorcerer had excaped They all spent the afternoon searching for him. That's when gwain found him. He was outside the gates curled up against a tree crying while petting his horse which was next to him chewing on some grass. It nearly broke Gwains heart to see his best friend crying. But then he realized what he was doing and remembered that he was a sorcerer and that magic is evil. But Gwain hid behind a tree when Merlin started talking. "Oh amenity, what am I going to do? Arthur hates me! I know that you are just a horse but right now you are the only one who cares about me and doesn't hate me. What am I going to do? I cant just leave. I have friends here, although right now they may not think of me as a friend, but I need to protect them. Its not like I can just ignore my destiny!trust me, I have tried. And the Great Dragon would probably get mad at me." Merlin sat up straight in worry when he heard what sounded like a gasp. "who is there?" Merlin yelled clear worry in his voice. Gwain came out from behind the tree with his sword drawn and pointed twards merlin.

Merlin got up to his feet and was ready to grab amenity and jump on her back and run. "Don't move sorcerer." Gwain said with a growl. 'What am I doing? I am so confused. Merlin doesn't have a bad bone in his body! How could he be evil? Why is he still here, why didn't he run' a million thoughts were running through gwains head.

Merlin Raised his hand in a gesture of surrender.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thanks everyone for reading! It has been so fun writing this story! Please continue to review! All the critisim has been so helpful!
> 
> This is also posted on my fan fiction.net account at secret-identity-revealed
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own merlin

Chapter 4

This Chapter will be from Gawain's POV.

"Don't move sorcerer" Gawain said with a growl.

Merlin put his hands up in surrender.

Merlin was backing away from the sharp point of Gawain's sword. He backed up till he hit a tree and slid down it. He looked up to Gawain with absolute terror in his eyes.

'He could kill me right here with just a thought, so why is he so afraid?' Gawain thought to himself. That's when Gawain saw that merlin was afraid of him, he felt a pain in his stomach from guilt. 'Merlin doesn't have any evil in him, he never has. He is more afraid of me than I am of him. I can feel it in my gut that I trust him. He has always be a very good friend to me. Always been there for me when I need help, and for everyone, always doing the right thing.' Gawain thought and lowered his sword. At this Merlin's fear was less noticeable in his eyes, but it was still there.

As Gawain slowly stepped closer to merlin, he noticed that merlin flinched with every step towards him. Gawain offered merlin a hand to help him up from the ground. Merlin hesitated but then grabbed hold of his hand and allowed Gawain to help him up.

Both men just stood there in awkward silence. Neither knew what to say. "is Arthur ok?" Merlin was the first to speak. Gawain noticed the tone that merlin asked the question in was true concern. That just furthered Gawain's belief that merlin is not evil. "He is ok health ways, what ever you did probably saved his life. Not that he will ever admit it of thank you for it. He is very angry merlin." Gawain said noticing how merlin's shoulders tensed up and he sighed when Gawain said the last thing.

"I am sorry that I lied to you." Merlin said to Gawain, he avoiding Gawain's eyes.

"Look merlin, I understand why you didn't tell anyone, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I am on your side of this. I just wish that you had told me sooner." This made merlin look up to Gawain for a moment, but then he returned his eyes back to the ground. For that brief second Gawain saw how much merlin was hurting. The eyes are the window to the soul right?

"You stay here. I will tell the rest of the knights that I checked out here and that no one was out here, not even tracks. And I will tell them to look on the other side of the kingdom." Gawain ordered merlin as he started to walk back to the gates to the kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the next few chapters will be very very short. I apologize. But that is how it is. Please review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own merlin.

Chapter 5

All of the knights that had been in the room when merlin had revealed his magic were looking ever where for merlin. That's when they saw merlin horse just beyond the walls so they went to investigate when they saw Gawain with his sword pointed at a terrified merlin. They hid so they would not be seen and watch the scene play out before them. Some were happy when Gawain put his sword down. Others had conflicting emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part 1 of the 4 very short chapters that show what the knights think of Gawain and merlin's interaction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own merlin

Chapter 6

Leon

Leon could not believe what he was seeing and hearing. He was fighting against himself. He knew that magic is evil, but merlin is not. He has been taught from a very young age that magic is evil, but merlin was proof that it is not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part 2 of the 4 very short chapters that show what the knights think of Gawain and merlin's interaction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own merlin
> 
> This is a story where Lancelot never found out merlin had magic when he did on the show.

Chapter 7

Lancelot

There was not a question in Lancelot's mind, merlin is not evil. The fear in merlin's eyes just proved that more in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part 3 of the 4 very short chapters that show what the knights think of Gawain and merlin's interaction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own merlin

Chapter 8

Percival

Percival knew that all magic is evil, so merlin is evil to. He believed that whole heartedly, but he couldn't help the feeling in the back of his mind that was telling that he was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part 4 of the 4 very short chapters that show what the knights think of Gawain and merlin's interaction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own merlin

Chapter 9

Elyan

Elyan just decided that his opinion does not matter. He will do what ever his king tells him to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the knights were walking up to Arthur's bedchambers they saw Gawain leave the room slamming the door behind himself. Not many people could get away with treating Arthur that way, but Gawain was one of them. As the knights walked in Arthur said "Can you believe that! Gawain does not believe that merlin is evil!"

At that all the knights started to look around the room, looking at everything except Arthur. Of course Arthur noticed this, "What is it? Speak up!" Arthur said with equal rage and curiosity in his tone. Lancelot was the one who spoke up "Its just that we also believe that there is no way merlin could be evil, sire" the rest of the knights except for Percival nodded.

Arthur noticed that Percival was not nodding.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I absolutely love the story "The worst way" by Revhead. I love the animalistic version on merlin (if you have not read it then you have to!) so I am going to sorta rewrite that story and put it in this one! Please review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own merlin
> 
> I apologies for yet another short chapter. but i promise that the next chapter will be longer!

Chapter 11

Arthurs eyes went cold "you know where merlin is don't you!" it was more of an accusation twards the knights than a question. None of the knights responded but Arthur could tell that they did based on their body language. "where is he?" Arthur grunted out, loads of anger in his voice.

(change of scene, now where merlin is)

merlin was just feeding amenity when he heard footsteps, fully thinking that it was Gawain merlin didn't even turn around until he felt the cold hard shackles around his wrists. He slowly turned around to meet arthur's cold detrmined face. "You are under arrest for sorcery, punishable by death. You execution will be at dawn." Arthurs voice was unwavering, strong, and detached, like this wasn't his friend he was arresting.

Merlin began to shake, but he went willingly with Arthur down to the dungeons.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own merlin

Chapter 12

As the sun just started to peek over the hills people were starting to gather around the pyre for the execution.

As merlin was taken out there were gasps and he was tied to the pyre. He refused to look up, just hung his head.

"I may not have executed anyone in my short time as king but May this be an example that magic is not allowed to Camelot!" arthurs voice boomed across the courtyard. Right when he is about to motion for the execution to start merlin looks up with tear filled eyes and looks up to Arthur and says that he is sorry. That's when the pyre is lite on fire. That is when Arthur realized his mistake, but it was to late.

That's when he heard the scream. The scream of agony that came from merlin as the flames engulfed him. It broke Arthurs heart.

Merlin was trying with all he has to keep his magic undercontrol, to keep it buried deep down within him, but he was loosing the battle. His magic knew that he was in trouble and was fighting to save him. As the fire reached him and he felt the pain he could no longer hold on. He let out a blood curtling scream as he felt the magic win and he blacked out.

Arthur was crying, he knew that a king was not supposed to cry infront of his people but he couldn't help it. He had made a mistake, one that he had realized to late and he was not able to fix. How could he do that? How could he have sentenced merlin to death? Good, friendly, laughable, clumsy merlin.

That's when Arthur and all the other citizen of Camelot got knocked down to the floor by a blast of magic. The blast not only knocked everyone to the ground. It smashed all the windows, all the fires on the torches were blew out, even a few walls crumbled to the ground. When Arthur was able to get up he ran to the pyre and what he saw him stunned him. There nothing there, no merlin, no burned body, nothing. Arthur felt both relief and anger at the same time.

("a few days later" read in the voice from spongebob)

"It has been days sire. We have searched the entire kingdom, the sorcerer is nowhere to be found." A new knight said to Arthur, he had just started and Arthur had only met him one other time, he didn't even remember his name. No doubt the other knights had sent him in to deliver the bad news thinking that Arthur would go easier on the young boy. They were right.

"I will go and look for him. I am not giving up." Arthur said as he got up and went to go and get his stuff ready for a journey. "Go get my bags ready and tell sir Gawain that he is to come with me" Arthur said to the boy without even looking at him. "Yes sire." The boy said with a bow and left the room.

(Later that day in the forest)

"We have been searching for hours! I think it is time we turn around and get some rest! We can come back tomorrow." Gawain complained. But he did not understand. Arthur did not plan on going back to Camelot until he had found merlin.

Arthur was deep in thought thinking about where they could stop and make camp and how to tell Gawain that they were not going back to Camelot that night. He was broken out of thought by his horse spooking and knocking he out of his saddle and landing on the forest floor with an bam. Gawain immediately jumped off his horse and ran to his king. Just as he knelt on the floor next to his king his horse spooked as well and ran off. Gawain got worried. What could be spooking the horses? These were horses of Camelot, they had gone into war, they do not spook easily. He decided to go check it out when he noticed that Arthur was fine.

Arthur got up and joined him. What they saw of the other side of the tree line was unbelievable. It was a giant crater. And in the middle of it was merlin. Although it did not seem like merlin.

He was in a crouched position, ready to run. What Arthur saw in his eyes are unimaginable fear. He seemed like a cornered animal. His eyes were also molten gold. But they where not turning back to blue like they had the first time that Arthur had seen him use magic, they were staying gold.

That's when it hit him. Merlin had done this, merlin had wiped out this entire section of forest. He hadn't realized how powerful his manservant was.

Lost in his train of thought he hadn't realized when another blast of magic knocked his sword out of his hand until it was to late.

"merlin?'' Arthur called to him. The man didn't even twitch at his own name. as if it was not even his. When the boy looked to Arthur he almost stumbled back at what he saw in those gold eyes. He looked so much like a cornered animal, afraid, wild, and dangerous. There was no recognition in those eyes. When Arthur tried to take a step twards merlin he growled and Arthur was pushed back by magic. The he noticed his sword and went to pick it up. But when he heard the growl again, more animal than human, he stopped.

"Merlin?" Arthur said in a gentle tone, he couldn't help but notice that the boy didn't even seem to recognize his own name. "Its Arthur, there is no need to be frightened, I will not hurt you" Arthur tried to use his most calm gentle voice. When the boy didn't even look at Arthur he rembered something. That druid man had called merlin by a different name. it was worth a try.

"Emry's?" Arthur breathed out with uncertainty in his voice. He gasped when the boy quickly turned his head and looked straight at Arthur.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been about 2 hours since they had found merlin. Merlin was still in his defensive crouch, he had relaxed a little, but everytime he heard a noise he went all tense. It was dark so Arthur and Gawain had decided to make camp, careful not to get to close to merlin. Arthur was so stressed and worried about merlin that he thought he would never get to sleep, but soon enough the tiredness from traveling all day caught up with him and the darkness of sleep welcomed him.

He was awoken awake by the low rumble of merlins growl. It startled Arthur when he opened his eyes to see that merlin had moved from his safe distance and was now in a crouching postion infront of Arthur. At first Arthur was relived that his friend had moved, but then he heard the noice of a sword being unseathed. Followed my another throaty growl from merlin. Merlin was facing a bush directly infront of Arthur. Merlin had put himself between Arthur and the bush. Merlin had now gotten into a defensive postion, ready to strike. When the men came running out of the bushes with their swords pointed twards Arthur merlin jumped from his defensive postion and attacked. All that Arthur could do was watch as merlin took down 6 men with swords, using both his body and magic.

When the fight was over merlin was breathing heavily and went back to his little hole in the ground that he was in when Arthur first arrived.

Arthur was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Gawain yelling. Some more bandits had entered the clearing and had their swords pointed twards Gawain. Merlin was just sitting there watching. He was not running to Gawains rescue like he had for Arthur, he didn't even look worried about Gawain, his best friend.

When merlin looked over to Arthur his eyes changed into worry like something was wrong but he didn't know what. Arthur didn't know what to do. "Merlin! Go help him!" Arthur screamed at merlin but merlin didn't even twitch. Then Arthur remembered. "Emry's he whispered to himself. The name just sorta rolled off his tongue, it felt right. "Emry's! go help him! He needs help! Please!" Merlin was hesitant, but when Arthur said please and he heard the desperation in his voice, merlin went into action. First he ran over to Arthur to make sure he was ok, then over to Gawain. Arthur noticed that merlin was not running like a human, he was running like an animal. Sorta like a gorilla, on all fours, using his knuckes on his hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written. It is now on HIATUS. If you would like me to continue please let me know!

Chapter 14

Gwens POV

Gwen looked out her window from the castel just to see her husband riding away with Gawain. 'Why did he not tell me that he was going out?' After a few seconds her worry, and her desire for adventure, got the better of her and she set out after him. Although Arthur may think that gwen is some fragil little girl who always needs protecting, she had grown up a servant, she knew how to do things that Arthur didn't know about, she could take care if herself, including how to track someone via tracks.

Gwen was riding the gorgeous horse that Arthur had gotten her for her birthday, it was a shiny black with a beautiful long white maine. Although the servants and Arthur agreed that the stable boy should take care of it she would not allow it, it was hers and she wanted to take care of it, she wanted to be able to have a part of who she was from before she became royalty, when she was a servant herself, no matter how small that was. She greatly loved her horse and often went on long rides on the hill side to excape her new life, even if it is only for a short time.

She was slowly trotting just feeling the wind in her curly brown hair, smelling all the wonderful smells that you will never find within the castle walls, the smell in the air as it had just rained, the fresh flowers, the trees. All so beautiful.

She was brought out her thoughts, or rather blasted out of them when she was blasted by an invisible force and was thrown off her horse. When she got up she ran twards the source woundering what had caused it and if Arthur might be there, and if he was, if he was ok.

When she got to the end of the clearing she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from gasping. Tears prickled at her eyes. There sat merlin, but it wasn't really merlin. I was merlins body. But gwen couldn't see the goofy, happy, playful sprit of merlin in those eyes. All she saw was fear.


End file.
